


A Snow Day Miracle

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Series: Olicity Secret Santa Fics [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity AU based on this prompt: “We were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snow Day Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Olicity Secret Santa 2015 on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!

“Oliver… psst… Hey, Oliver! Wake up!”

Oliver groaned into the pillow his face was currently planted in and willed the owner of the voice to go away.

“Come ON, sleepyhead! The snow is still fresh, no one has been out to enjoy it yet!!”

Oliver sighed heavily before replying, “That’s because they have the right idea and are enjoying the snow day as one should. Inside. On the couch.”

Rolling her eyes at his moaning, Felicity continued pulling on her winter clothes. “Oliver, you’ve known me for – what – 3 years now, and you _know_ how much I love the snow.”

“Yeah,” he sighed rubbing his eyes then turned to watch her slip on her boots, “ _Anything’s better than dry, desert heat, Oliver._ ”

Felicity paused and narrowed her eyes, “I do _not_ sound like that.”

Watching her continue to dress, Oliver chuckled silently and shook his head. Black and white plaid snow boots, maroon pea coat, and an extra fluffy black headband with matching gloves, Felicity had not changed one bit in the three years since Laurel introduced her to their little group.

*~*~*

As high school came to a close, Oliver and his best friend, Tommy, decided to follow Tommy’s current girlfriend across the country to attend college. Excited by the prospect of new adventures and parties on the east coast, as well as being away from their parents prying eyes, Oliver and Tommy quickly accepted spots at Harvard. They were all prepared to charm and laze their way through classes, just like they had done in high school, but were surprised to discover that they actually enjoyed their business classes. So much so, they made tentative plans to go into business together after they graduated.

Even with all of their busy schedules, the trio still made time for each other and to hang out. Sundays became their day, and even if they had seen each other every day that week, they would meet up at Oliver and Tommy’s off-campus apartment and spend the day together. During the mornings, they usually spent their time studying and finishing up on homework then the evenings were dedicated to movie and Netflix marathons. Three months in to this routine, enter one Felicity Smoak.

A couple Sundays before Thanksgiving break, the three of them were studying at the apartment when Laurel’s computer decided to quit in the middle of a paper she was writing for her one law class. Panicked and borderline freaking out, she rushed to the nearest store with IT assistance. Once there, an adorable, babbling blonde helped her and stunned Laurel with her technical prowess.

As the assistant, Felicity, worked on getting Laurel’s paper back in one piece, the pair surprisingly bonded over fashion: Laurel’s incredible leather boots, and Felicity’s quirky, yet feminine style. By the time Felicity had the computer up and running, the two had formed a fast friendship and made plans to meet up for lunch sometime that week. Since Felicity attended MIT, they decided to chose somewhere off-campus.

Close to the end of the week, the ladies met at a hole-in-the-wall café Felicity raved about, and fell into an easy conversation as if they had been friends forever. So, it was no surprise when Laurel invited Felicity to join her and the boys for their next Sunday gathering. When Felicity showed up that weekend, she fit into their group dynamic quite easily, and from that day forward the trio became a quartet. As they say: the rest was history.

*~*~* 

With a final adjustment to her headband, Felicity was ready to go. She turned back to Oliver who was watching her, but still hadn’t moved. Placing her hands on her hips, she began to get annoyed.

“Well are you coming, or what??” she pouted at him, “Oliver, the schools here _never_ close for snow days, so the fact that we have one today is a sign!!”

“Yeah, a sign of the coming apocalypse,” Oliver snarked.

“Ugh!” Felicity threw up her hands. “You know what, fine, stay on the couch. I’ll just go.”

“No! Wait!” Oliver called as her hand reached for the doorknob, “Just give me a minute, I’ll go change.”

Felicity squealed and clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced on her toes.

Oliver huffed out a laugh. “Of _course_ Tommy and Laurel didn’t make it back to the apartment last night so they could experience the evil snow fairy along with me.”

Jaw dropping at his audacity, Felicity made a little indignant noise and replied, “I’m not evil! I just have an overabundance of exuberance.”

“I call it a conspiracy!”

Tommy and Laurel both had a lot of studying to do at the library the previous day, so when the snow started to come down they informed Oliver and Felicity that they’d wait it out in Laurel’s dorm room. Unfortunately, the storm never stopped, leaving Tommy and Laurel stuck and forcing both schools to close classes on Monday. That left Oliver and Felicity to spend their normal Sunday gathering with just the two of them, eating left over Chinese and watching a couple of their favorite movies on Netflix. When night fell, Oliver graciously offered his bed to Felicity, and he crashed on the couch.

Oliver stood up from the couch and stretched his arms up over his head. Heart rate accelerating, Felicity couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming over his gorgeous form or lingering on the stretch of skin revealed by the lifting of his shirt, showcasing that delicious ‘V’ just below his abs. It was actually a good thing Laurel and Tommy weren’t here to witness this. Felicity didn’t need any more teasing comments from Laurel about how she should just tell Oliver how she really feels. She and Oliver were just friends. Really good friends, and that was perfectly fine with her.

Stepping out of his room, Oliver was finally dressed and ready to go.

“All set?” Felicity asked excitedly.

“Yep, just one last thing.” Grabbing an extra scarf of his off of the coat rack, he looped it around Felicity’s neck, grinning at her beaming face. “There, now we’re ready.”

“Great!” Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand, threw open the door and practically bolted down the stairs.

“Whoa, Felicity, slow down!!”

But Felicity was a woman on a mission. Running out of the apartments and dragging Oliver behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks once she reached the middle of the field next to the building. Oliver stumbled a bit as he tried not to run into her suddenly still form. With her head tilted up to the sky, Felicity breathed deep the crisp air.

“Perfect,” she whispered, the fog from her breath coming out in puffs before melting into the chilled air around them.

Oliver couldn’t stop himself from staring – a habit he acquired sometime over the last couple years. Tommy would snigger or smirk whenever he caught him in the act, but Oliver would just brush it off. However, it became harder and harder to deny the fact that thoughts of Felicity were usually at the forefront of his mind. He watched her cheeks flush as the bite in the breeze nipped at her cheeks. The sun peaked through the fluffy clouds, giving Felicity an ethereal glow against the white backdrop. Struck by the sight of her, Oliver swore he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Shaking his head, he snapped himself out of his daze. “So, what next?”

Fixing him with a strong look, Felicity placed her hands on her hips. Swallowing, Oliver took a step back, curious as to what he said wrong, but nervous that if he made any sudden movements she’s pounce on him.

“Building a snowman, Oliver,” Felicity said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, “You get started on the base while I find items to use for the face and arms.”

Nodding, Oliver rubbed his hands together, this he could do. Years spent making snowmen with his little sister prepared him well. He started with a small snowball before rolling it through the fresh snow to increase its size. By the time he finished, Felicity was back to her bubbly self and bounding towards him with her arms filled with branches and some small rocks.

“Oh, good!” Felicity exclaimed, “Now we just need a middle and the head.”

Setting down her bundle, Felicity began shaping the snowman’s head, while Oliver worked on the torso. Once finished, they carefully stacked the two snowballs on top of the base and Felicity clapped happily at their faceless snowman. Before Oliver could move to help, Felicity grabbed the two branches and stuck them in the middle snowball for arms. Oliver bent down to collect the rocks she selected for the eyes and mouth, and held them out to Felicity as she arranged them on the snowman’s face.

Stepping back after placing the last stone, the pair regarded their creation, tilting their heads to the side as if it were a classic piece of art.

“Mmmm…” Felicity hummed as her smile slipped into a small frown and her brow wrinkled. “It’s missing something…”

It took only a moment before the light bulb turned on above her head. Snapping her fingers she proclaimed, “Got it!”

She spun in Oliver’s direction, and before he realized what was happening, Felicity removed his hat and scarf, and placed them on their snowman.

“Hey!” Oliver protested, “And how am I supposed to stay warm?”

“Well excuse me, Mr. ‘I keep the AC running 24/7/365 because I am the living embodiment of the Snow Miser’,” she teased, “I think you’ll survive.”

Oliver just smiled at her ribbing. Felicity always did have a way with words.

Adjusting the hat one final time, Felicity took up her position next to Oliver once more. “There. Now it’s perfect.”

Nodding in agreement, Oliver smiled at their snowman as his thoughts began to wander, remembering Christmas’ past with his little sister. Building snowmen and making snow angels were her favorite, but Thea never turned down a good snowball fight if the chance arose. Lost deep in his reminiscing, Oliver failed to notice Felicity backing away silently with a sly grin on her face.

“Hey Felicity,” he started suddenly, “Did I ever tell you about the time Thea and Tommy ganged u- …”

Silenced by a solid, cold mass smacking into the side of his face, Oliver’s jaw dropped, and he turned his shocked expression towards a doubled-over Felicity. Clumps of snow slowly slid down his face and fell unceremoniously to the ground, yet Oliver continued to remain silent. The sight caused Felicity to laugh harder and even made a snort escape through her nose. She threw her hands up trying to mask the giggles and sounds she made, but it was no use.

“Oh, you are so going to get it,” Oliver softly threatened, just loud enough for Felicity to hear.

In the blink of an eye, both of them were running. Intermittently grabbing handfuls of snow to throw at her, Oliver chased after Felicity as she zig-zagged in front of him. Felicity occasionally tossed a ball of snow behind her, but her main goal was to stay out of his reach and not let Oliver hit her with any snowballs. However, staying ahead of him was getting increasingly harder as she continued to laugh during their silly game. It wasn’t long before Oliver caught up to her.

Wrapping his arms about her waist to snatch Felicity, their legs tangled together and the pair toppled down a small embankment. They finally landed with Felicity flat on her back and Oliver hovering above her, his forearms taking most of his weight so he didn’t crush her. Oliver had joined Felicity in laughing at their childish antics when they tumbled down the hill, and they continued to do so as they lay there catching their breath.

When Oliver calmed down enough to focus on their current situation, he finally took in Felicity appearance and a breath caught in his throat. Heavily flushed from her laughing and the cold air, hair spilling around her like a halo, and face glittering with the fresh snow that began falling just moments before, Felicity looked like an alluring winter sprite. Oliver’s mouth popped open in awe of her beauty.

Heaving a large sigh, Felicity finally stopped giggling and turned her gaze to the man above her. Noting his dazed expression, her eyebrows drew together and she tilted her head in a curious manner.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Oliver’s mouth opened a bit wider as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Words escaped him, because there were no words to accurately answer her question. Only actions. Actions were his only option. So, before he could mentally talk himself out of the idea, Oliver quickly licked his chapped lips and did the one thing he dreamed of doing for the past year and a half.

His lips descended upon Felicity’s, swallowing her gasp. The kiss was soft, but meaningful; the only truthful answer he could give her. After a minute or two he pulled back. His breathing was heavy, but he remained silent, waiting for her response. With every second that ticked by, Oliver’s anxiety rose and he cursed himself for taking the plunge. He answered wrong.

However, just as he pushed himself up to break the tension of the moment, Felicity’s hands shot forward and cupped Oliver’s face. She paused for only a hair’s breadth, and then crashed their lips together once more. Slowly, she guided him back down until he was settled fully upon her. Her arms slowly wound around his neck, anchoring him to her, as he held her close. This kiss was slower, deeper; an exploration of a passion they had both denied themselves for far too long.

This time around, as they parted from their kiss, any remaining insecurities were obliterated by the smiles they wore. There were no more questions to be asked, only answers to share with one another. Felicity’s smile grew wider as she prepared to comment on what just occurred; however, Oliver beat her to the punch by jumping up from his prone position and hauling her out of the snow. Squealing as the world spun around her, Felicity landed a smack on Oliver’s rear when she realized he hoisted her over his shoulder like some roguish caveman and began walking back towards the apartment.

“Oliver!” she half laughed, half yelled, “What do you think you are doing!?”

“Like I said earlier,” he called back, “Enjoying the snow day like one should. Inside. On the couch.”

As he crested the top of the hill, Oliver broke into a jog, carrying a giggling Felicity the entire way.

Once they reentered his apartment, Oliver slid Felicity down his torso and began helping her out of her winter gear as soon as her feet touched the ground.

“Oliver, what… ?” she laughed in confusion, “What are you do – doing?”

“Boots. Off.”

She complied with his odd demands until she was completely divested of her winter outerwear. Oliver followed suit, removing his coat and boots, as well. Grabbing hold of her hand once he finished, Oliver tugged Felicity over to the couch. He plopped down on the piece of furniture, reclining along its length, and guided Felicity to sit straddling his lap.

“So… Here we are. On the couch,” Felicity remarked coyly as her fingers teased lightly down Oliver’s chest. “What now?”

“Now we enjoy our snow day.”

Smiling up at her, Oliver pulled Felicity down, his lips capturing hers the second she settled on top of him. Felicity’s fingers carded through his hair instinctually as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Now this definitely a great way to enjoy a snow day,” Felicity gasped as Oliver kissed along her jaw line to the side of her neck.

“Most.” _Nip._ “Definitely.” _Suck._

Felicity groaned as she dragged Oliver’s mouth back to hers. The couple got lost in the kiss, no longer denying any wishes they held deep in their hearts.

*~*~*

Hours later after MassDOT cleared a good majority of the roads throughout the town, Tommy and Laurel made it back to the apartment. Opening up the door, the pair stopped just inside the door jam, shocked at the sight before them. Cuddled up on the couch, Felicity rested on top of Oliver, both fast asleep with a blanket thrown over their lower halves. Neither of them was indecent; however, the image still made Tommy and Laurel’s mouths drop.

“Well it’s about damn time,” Tommy said softly, and Laurel nodded her head in agreement. “But couldn’t he have waited until the New Year!”

Laurel smirked at Tommy’s grumblings while holding out her hand. “I told you it would happen before Christmas.”

Tommy mumbled under his breath as he slapped a twenty-dollar bill into her waiting hand. “You’re letting me down here, man!” he whisper-yelled at Oliver’s resting form.

“Come on,” Laurel said as she headed towards Tommy’s room. “Let’s give these two love birds tonight. We can tease them in the morning.”

“Just a sec.”

Pulling out his phone, Tommy quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping couple. As he turned and followed Laurel into the other room, he sent the photo off to Oliver and Felicity with a simple caption below it:

_A Snow Day Miracle._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot :-). Until next time!
> 
> -RedPens&GreenArrows (celticsparrow517 on tumblr)


End file.
